


Sucker for Pain

by satanicbooknerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicbooknerd/pseuds/satanicbooknerd
Summary: Link is badly injured one day and Sidon saves him. As he heals Sidon begins to notice that Link hasn't been himself in a while and is worried that this latest injury is only one of many. Worried but determined Prince Sidon travels through Hyrule to figure out what is going on with the Champion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and tags are subject to change.

_Pain._ That’s all Link could think of right now, the only word his mind could conjure to describe what he was feeling. Simple, perhaps a bit underwhelming, but accurate. His whole body was in pain, engulfed in a white-hot flame of suffering and it seemed no matter what he did to try and aid his wounds he was still in agony.

He wasn’t even supposed to be up on Ploymus Mountain, he was supposed to be down in Zora’s Domain restocking his supplies, having his tridents fixed, and visiting Sidon (if the Prince had the time), he was **_not_** supposed to be up here, fighting a lynel with so few weapons on his person, especially since tonight was the night of the blood moon.

Link was usually more well-prepared than this, even with all his skill he never faced an enemy without being heavily armed and with a backup plan and escape plan already in his head. Tonight though he had been careless. He had defeated lynels before, and the one on this mountain he had defeated multiple times, so he had waived caution to the wind and arrogantly thought it would be of little to no problem to take the beast on itself.

Stupid, he was so stupid.

 He would’ve transported himself to the shrine in Zora’s domain after his last weapon broke, he had tried to about a dozen times, but the blood made everything slippery, including the slate in his hands.

Link was currently hiding behind a protrusion of rocks, praying to Goddess Hylia that the lynel would lose his scent, or perhaps even simply lose interest in him so he may continue on with his plan and collapse in the one of the beds at the inn.

An ear-busting roar signaled that the Goddess was not listening to him, perhaps even punishing his for his recklessness (it would serve him right).

Link opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and saw that the edge of the cliff was not too far away from he was currently cowering in fear. The sight of the cliff made him breathe in a little deeper and he winced at the pain it caused and the wet sound it produced.

If he got out of this alive he was _definitely_ spending the extra rupees and springing for the water bed.

Clutching his left side where the lynel had crushed his ribs with his heavy hooves earlier and using his other hand to stand himself up with the help of the rock the champion’s vision began to zero in on that edge. All he had to do was run for it and as soon as he jumped he would paraglide down to safety.

_Assuming I don’t pass out in midair and plunge to my death._

He shook those thoughts away. He couldn’t psyche himself out, not now. 

_Or maybe the blood will make me fall. I can’t even use the Sheikah Slate, how can I hope to hang on to…_

The sound of hooves pounding toward his spot scared away all his indecisiveness and he began sprinting towards his last hope.

As Link got closer and closer to freedom, the Lynel got closer and closer to his prey. Link could feel the hot breath scalding his neck, he could see the dark shadow swallowing him, could hear the roars of determination focused on him.

And he didn’t have to look back to see that shadow raising a sword in his giant arm to slice him to bits.

The _swoosh_ of the paraglider was muted by the sound of the sword striking the earth, but the feel of him floating on a gentle breeze was enough to let Link know he had made it. A close call no doubt, but he was _alive_.

Despite the pain Link found himself relaxing as he continued his descent towards Zora’s domain.

_Finally, I can…_

His thoughts were cut-off as a new pain took over. The sensation of electricity running through his body and putting every nerve within him on over drive.

The world slowed to a lackadaisical pace as the paraglider slipped from his already weak grasp and he began to free fall into the dark depths of the water below him.

***

_Relaxed._ Prince Sidon was so very relaxed. The feeling was strange to him as of late, with Calamity Ganon still a threat and the other three Divine Beasts still possessed by those… _things_ ; relaxed was a word that was foreign on not only his but on many people’s tongues. However, Sidon couldn’t help this feeling. Though Hyrule was still far from peace, things were looking up. Not only was Divine Beast Ruta no longer flooding the domain; Link, the Hylian champion had managed to free it and his late sister. For the first time in a long-time, things were looking hopeful. His whole being was being washed over with an aura of serenity, like a seashell being cleansed of sand by gentle waves.

In the back of his head he knew this feeling would be short lived but damn it he was going to _enjoy_ himself.

It was late at night and everybody was resting in their chambers…a perfect time for a swim. Prince Sidon was currently floating around in the waters that surrounded the kingdom, lying on his back and occasionally kicking his feet.

The only thing that could make this better was if he had some company, but he quickly pushed that thought away. Sidon knew his friend was busy trying to prepare for his fight with Ganon and it was selfish to want him to himself at such a desperate time in Hyrule’s history.

Still Sidon couldn’t help the way he felt. They had become friends almost instantly, and Sidon loved spending time with the warrior. Especially since they rarely got to talk as much as they wished too. He ended up spending most of his days near the statue of his sister. Partly to remember and honor her, and partly because it was easier to spot Link if he came across the bridge. It made the prince greedy.

_The minute Link has won_ , _I am throwing him over my shoulder and bringing him here so we may spend some time together. I’ll have a buffet of all his favorite foods and some new eats so he will have no choice but to stay._

Sidon let out a sigh and closed his eyes to let his body enjoy the feeling of the cool water on his scales.

A few moments later a sound from above broke his trance like state.

“That’s strange,” the prince muttered to himself, “No one should be out this late at night.”

He scanned the sky above him, searching almost frantically for the source. He was about to give up when he saw the familiar silhouette of someone gliding on a paraglider.

_“Link?!”_ Sidon thought to himself as he stood up in the water. _“I can’t believe it!”_

The crown prince didn’t even try to suppress the mirthful feeling that filled him, nor the light laugh that bubbled from his throat. _Here I have been, wanting the warrior by my side, and as if by sorcery he comes from out the sky. Incredible. Truly incredible._

Sidon wasted no time as he began to swim towards where he thought Link would land, wanting to greet his friend immediately. As he got closer though he noticed something was off. His flight was uneven and uncertain, switching from one direction to the next. The few times his course was steady it seemed like he was leaning too far to the left as if he was being weighed down by something, and it was hard to tell but it looked like he might’ve been injured more so than the usual scrapes and bruises.

He was so busy trying to tell what was wrong with his friend that he never noticed the shock arrow that flew for Link from the mountains.

If he had noticed would it have helped? He was too far away to yell and even if he was closer would the hero been able to do anything about it?

For a moment the prince was stunned as the warrior was…until he saw Link fall from the sky and he began swimming towards him without a second thought.

It happened so fast he can barely remember the in between. One moment he’s swimming desperately towards the hero, and the next he’s in his arms, barely breathing…but alive.

“Link. Link. **LINK**!”

When Sidon received no reply from his desperate cries he swam towards and up the nearest waterfall with Link in his arms and began screaming for a healer, hoping for a response from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon sits with Link and wonders.

Sidon remembers a time before all of this. It was a time when his sister was alive and well, a time before Calamity Ganon was a looming event rather than the story told to misbehaving children, a time before the weight of the crown crushed his head. He was little more than a guppy and was a magnet for mischief and danger. One day he and other young Zora had climbed up to the top of Veiled Falls. The other children found everything so small from up there, but Sidon could only disagree, everything was big. It was as if his life was only in bits and pieces up until this point, but when he finally got high enough he was able to see the whole picture. It was amazing, but terrifying.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t terrifying enough to stop him from diving from the fall when the others dared him.

In retrospect it was obvious that they were only joking and did not expect anyone to actually jump, especially their prince who at the time was not able to dive safely from such heights and couldn’t even swim up any waterfall. But Sidon was seemingly born reckless.

_ The grass was soft as silk under his feet, so much so that Sidon found himself biting his lip to keep from giggling. His tiny but sharp teeth broke his skin allowing his blood to rush i nto his mouth. He was afraid, but the sweet coppery taste was like an elixir of bravery to the young Zora. Before he knew it, he was sprinting at full speed, the soft grass soon gave away to the cool luminous stone… _

And then there was nothing.

He doesn’t remember what happened between his dive and waking up, but according to his friends he seemed to pass out in midair and would have most likely hit a rock below if it weren’t for his sister who had snuck up on them and dived after her younger brother. Luckily her quick reaction spared him any serious injuries, though he was restricted to his bed for a week (partly to ensure he was truly well, and partly as punishment for his little stunt). During his rest many visitors came and went: his father, his friends and their parents, Muzu, multiple healers…with Mipha as a constant presence at his side.

As he grew older he always wondered what it was like for her, never leaving his side and always fretting over his well-being? He never got to ask her, but he can imagine it was not far off from how he was feeling right now.

The healers came swiftly when they heard the desperate cries of their Prince, and when they saw the Hylian in his arms they got to work without hesitation. While they worked on saving Link’s life Sidon had not been allowed to be in the same room because he might get in the way. It was procedure in all situations like these, but the Prince found himself irritated at being kicked out of the room. That was Link lying there motionless, the Champion of Hyrule, and he had to be alone? Wasn’t it bad enough that he woke up to the world alone, in a world devoid of all those he loved, unable to even find comfort in his memories? Sidon wanted to be there every moment for his friend, but he respected the healer’s authority and waited until he was permitted entry.

That was three days ago, and Sidon hasn’t moved since.

“Prince?” a voice asked behind him, one of the healers no doubt.

Usually Sidon would’ve properly turned to greet them but under the circumstances he only hummed as he continued staring at the Hylian.

“Prince Sidon you have been with him this whole time have you not?”

A warning growl spilled from his lips.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to pull you away. I just wanted to let you know someone will be bringing you dinner in a while.”

Dinner? The world alone made Sidon salivate. “Thank you, Mira, your kindness is much appreciated.”

Sidon didn’t have to turn to know Mira bowed, “Of course your highness, if there is anything else…?”

Sidon shook his head, continuing to examine Link, “No Mira, I am fine. Thank you.”

Without another word she walked off to go get his dinner for the evening.

Sidon resumed to examine Link and his injuries. The healers own natural abilities were able to aid some of his injuries, but others would still need time to heal. His ribs were able to be healed mostly so his breathing was no longer labored. There were little cuts here and there that were of no real concern on their own, but a big gash that ran parallel to “the scar” was large enough that healers thought it best they bandage it.

The biggest concern wasn’t any of this, it was the fact during this whole ordeal he had only woken up once or twice. It seemed no matter how they moved him he remained unconscious. (If it weren’t for the sight of his slightly stuttered breathing Sidon would no doubt think the worse had come to pass). The only time he was awake was to complain of terrible pain, it was worrisome.

The healers assured that this was normal. The hero had suffered quite a beating, that combined with the constant stress and strain of his travels his body needed time to rest.

That worried Sidon too. Even though the prince was jubilant by nature he wasn’t naïve. He was aware the dangers Link faced on a day to day basis. It would be expected that bruises and cuts would be present, but to the extent they were present was worrisome. If you ignored the recent injuries Link was still battered. The more recent bruises looked stark against the sickly yellow of the old ones. Little cuts and gashes were everywhere. Some were properly taken care of, others not so much.

Maybe he was being paranoid, but Sidon couldn’t help but think, and think, and think some more. By the time food arrived his stomach was in knots from his own musings. That and the pained sounds from his dearest friend made him not hungry at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finished building my Tumblr so if any of you are interested in that feel free to follow me there: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themockturtleneck Not only will it include fanfiction it will also have original work and stuff to do with books if you're interested.


	3. Rebel with a Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon breaks tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! Lot's of angst in this one. Also I realized when I posted this chapter I posted the unedited one with all the grammar mistakes and spelling errors so I went back and spruced that up along with the previous chapters so it should be a smoother read for anyone involved.

There used to be a tradition among the Zora people a long time ago, it was a coming of age tradition for their youth. From the moment they were born they were taught how to properly swim, everything from basic strokes to advanced techniques that the Zora were notorious for. By the time they could stand the guppies had almost completed this training and began to learn combat and self-defense.

The combat training was nowhere near as extensive as the swim training young Zora received of course, the Gerudo people (who were born with weapons in their hands) would no doubt find the training lacking and amateurish. However, for the purposes of the Zora it was enough. Along with their regular schooling all this training was to prepare them for The Great River Swim, a ceremony where matured Zora were sent away to travel Hyrule and explore the world for themselves. Once Calamity Ganon reemerged the only thing left of these rites of passage was the obligatory swimming lessons. The Great River Swim ceased without anyone needing to say anything and as for the combat training it became reserved for those who wished to join the royal Zora guard and royalty, like Sidon.

Sidon remembers this training well. It was among his favorite childhood memories, mainly because Mipha was still there. Happy, satisfied, **_alive._** He remembers during mid-day she would take him by his tiny hand and bring them right outside the entrance of the domain and teach him how to properly wield a trident, and other things necessary for combat.

_“Alright Sidon,” she would say at the beginning of practice. “Are you ready to fight today?”_

“ _Yes!” he would shout giddily. His too big tail bouncing along with him._

_Mipha would chuckle at her brother’s excitement, “Easy Sidon. Remember, a good fighter is ready for anything at any time.”_

_Sidon’s face scrunched up into a stern look for a young person, “I’m not scared. I’m ready for anything!”_

_Mipha’s face would become serious as well in an effort to match her brother’s tone and not to make him feel like she thought he was a baby (though in her eyes Sidon would always be her sweet baby brother, even if he stood 10 feet over her)._

_“Very well,” she would toss a trident to her brother and ready her own. “Then let’s begin!” she would give him only seconds to find his stance before fighting him._

Everyone always admired Mipha for her skills in the water and her great healing ability, but Sidon admired her fighting skills just as much as her swimming finesse. Most people who looked up to Mipha never saw her as a warrior and this became truer when she joined the Champions. He saw all parts of her, because all he ever wanted was to be her when he was older. He wanted to emulate her as much as possible, going as far to sneaking out late at night to try and explore what was past their domain.

He was never able to get far back then, but he was a boy back then. A boy who understood little about the world and only wanted to go out for selfish reasons. Sidon was man now, and the childish reasons for his desires were nowhere near the front of his mine except for nostalgic purposes, his desire (his need) to go out was more than any child could bare. He wanted to leave the domain to go and try help Link.

This is what he told his father as he stood before him in his throne room.

“Sidon, I’ve always admired your compassionate and helpful behavior, but do you really believe I can allow you to leave the safety of the domain just for Link?” King Dorephan asked.

“Not just for Link father. Getting help for Link is for the good of the Zora Kingdom and the good of Hyrule as a whole.”

“I understand that son. Our healers…”

“…are doing everything within their ability to heal him. I’ve heard.”

King Dorephan narrowed his eyes at his son, “Watch your tongue Sidon. I understand that you’re upset…”

“Cleary you don’t.” Sidon growled fiercely.

The king continued on, “But I cannot just allow you to roam through Hyrule looking for who-knows-what.”

“Answers.” Sidon bit out.

“Especially with the Calamity looming over our heads. You could be seriously hurt and wind up dead. Then what would I do, stay here for the rest of my days? Knowing that I allowed both of my children to die because I was too soft?”

Sidon winced at that. He knew that his father mourned the loss of Mipha greatly to this day, and that it made him more protective and stubborn towards him. If it was any other day he would've bowed out gracefully, but he couldn’t this time.

“Father, I understand your worry, I even agree. It’s why I propose to you and the kingdom spare me a few guards to accompany me along my journey. Provide me a whole army if you must.”

King Dorephan sighed, “I’m sorry Sidon, I cannot allow this.”

Damn it. Sidon needed to convince his father to do this.

Sidon took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to say. “Very well, you cannot allow me to go, then I best get going then. I have a long journey ahead of me and without the approval or resources of you any second wasted is a danger.

That caught the king’s attention, “Sidon. Please don’t do this.”

“I would have rather done this with your blessing father, but I do not have the time or luxury to try and sway you. I must leave.” Sidon turned to walk.

“Wait! Why don’t we talk about this?”

Sidon spun back around, “I have talked about this with you father. I told you that Link is not improving at all. I told you that nothing the healers have done have woken him from his sleep. I told you that Link is the hero from legend and only he can defeat Calamity Ganon. I told you all the reasons I’m doing what I’m doing yet you insist on arguing with me like I’m a child needing to be told what to do. I am not a child any longer father, I am a man, a prince, an heir to the Zora throne. If I will ever lead here after you I must begin to by my own man, even if it means defying you. I can’t let fear control me, yours or mine.”

The impassioned speech hung in the air between the two of them, long enough to hang the other or themselves with. The tension oozed from them to the other the occupants in the room. Not even Muzu could conjure his usual authority.

“My son,” the king began, “I agree with you that Link must be helped in some way. And perhaps my fear clouds my judgement, but rightfully so. I allowed your sister to join the Champions and look what became of her. Isn’t fair I do not feed you to the world like I did her? The world was not half as dangerous as it now and yet my daughter is gone.”

Sidon felt his heart sink but he refused to waiver, “Father, Mipha’s death was tragic to say the least, but it was unpredictable. No one suspected the calamity could turn the divine beasts against us, especially against the very people destined to champion them. Even if the world is more dangerous now, it will be gone if we do not get Link back up again.”

“Fine. Then let me contact one of my fellow rulers and see if one of their own can search for answers as you put it.”

Sidon nearly scoffed at that, “Contact the other rulers? The people of other kingdoms have had no contact with one another except in passing, let alone their rulers who have decided to close themselves in until the end comes.”

King Dorephan let out a sigh that rumbled the throne room and bowed his head.

“Father.” Sidon said. When the king didn’t look up he walked forward to the throne and placed a hand on father's leg and repeated himself.

King Dorephan looked at his son with unshed tears resting in his eyes.

Sidon fought back his own tears. “Father,” his voice cracked and he swallowed hard. “It’s time for me to go.”

There was a moment when nothing was done or said, and Sidon feared he would be leaving on his lonesome until his father nodded, “Very well. Make sure everything you require is packed. I'll select some of the guard to accompany you and gather you more supplies.”

Sidon smiled through his tears and let out a choked out laugh, “Thank you father. Thank you. I won’t let you down. I promise.”

King Dorephan nodded and returned a watery smile to his son, “You can never let me down son, just come home to me safe.”

Sidon nodded his face growing stern, “I will. I swear it.”

 

* * *

 

Later after the discussion it was decided that Bazz, Gaddison, Dunma, and Rizan would accompany Sidon along his journey, the best that the Zora guard could offer. When that was finished, they went around and said their goodbyes to everyone. When they ended before King Dorephan one last time Sidon had already prepared himself not to cry again.

“I have gathered all that I need and I’m about to leave.” He said firmly yet quietly.

“Are you sure?”

“Quite sure. I’m ready to go out.”

King Dorephan nodded, “In that case, go Sidon and bring back answers for the Hero of Hyrule so we may all live in peace.”

“I will father.” Sidon smiled brightly at his father and flexed his arm.

His father laughed at him in return and waved him and the guard goodbye.

As they left the domain the Zora stood on both sides of the bridge as they walked by, all wishing them well and safe journey. Even foreign travelers gathered to send them off. Soon though the excited voice of the crowds was a dull roar, a soft muffled yell, and then non-existent.

They had officially left Zora’s domain.


End file.
